Mysterious Child
by SpAcE-pIrAtE-rYoKo1
Summary: A mysterious child arrives at the Masaki House. Who is she and why is she here? R&R please


Mysterious Child  
by: SpAcE_pIrAtE_rYoKo  


Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! they are owned by Pioneer/AIC. I only own Akira.  
Authors Note: Well lets see, this is about a beautiful dark blue headed girl comes from the future. Who are her parents? and why is she here? How does she.....I think I have said to much.  
-----------  
Chapter 1: Welcome Mysterious Child.........  
************  
The day was hot as Tenchi Masaki worked in the fields. Ryo-oh-khi was waiting for Tenchi to give her carrots but he never did. She dove into the basket and began eating.  
"Hey! Get out." Tenchi said as he pulled the furry creature out of the basket. "If you would've waited I would've given you some"  
Ryo-oh-khi let out a small cry and lept out of Tenchi's hand and ran towards the house. He sighed as he got back to work. Tenchi heard Sasami's voice and headed in.  
"Tenchi!" Sasami screamed.  
"You don't have to yell like that Sasami" Tenchi said as he passed the little princess.  
He saw Ryoko reading a book and saw Ayeka watching TV. It was very unlike Ayeka to watch TV that much.  
_"They must've switched brains or something" _Tenchi thought.  
"Hello Tenchi" Ryoko said not looking up from her book.  
"Hello Ryoko. What are you reading?" Tenchi asked taking off his gloves and walking towards the women in the room.  
"Some book" Ryoko replied.  
"What's the name?" Tenchi asked as he sat down on the leather love seat.  
"How to treat men right" Ryoko replied with a laugh.  
"Really Ryoko" Tenchi said with some sarcasm.  
"Breakfast is ready. Ryoko go get your mom" Sasami said loudly.  
Ryoko nodded and phased through the closet and saw the pink haired genius on her floating chair typing on her invisible labtop.  
"Breakfast is ready mom" Ryoko said.  
"Ryoko.....I'm coming. Tell Sasami not to wait for me, k?" Washu replied.  
Ryoko nodded and left the room. She teleported to her seat next to Tenchi.  
"Where is she Ryoko?" Sasami asked.  
"Mom said not to wait for her" Ryoko replied.  
"Then dig in!" Sasami said watching everyone dig into the food. "Leave some for Miss Washu"  
Everyone ate and Washu didn't come out. Sasami looked like she was gonna cry.   
"I'll go kick her ass Sasami" Ryoko said with a laugh.  
" Tell her no food for lunch." Sasami said as Ryoko teleported into the lab.  
When Ryoko got into the lab she saw Washu talking to a girl about 15 with dark blue hair. She looked like Ryoko but with eyes like Tenchi's.  
"Mom, Sasami says no food for lunch" Ryoko said trying to get out in time not to meet the visitor.  
"Wait, Little Ryoko, do you know who this is?" Washu asked. "Wait I don't get any food at lunch! thats not fair!"  
"I don't care. I'm going to harass Tenchi" Ryoko said teleporting into the living room.  
"I didn't catch you name" Washu asked as she turned her attention back to the visitor.  
"Akira Hakubi Masaki" The girl replied.  
"Your related to me? and Tenchi?!" Washu said falling backwards into the wall.  
"My father is Tenchi but you are not my mother" Akira said. "Please don't tell anyone just yet, please."  
"Your mother is Ryoko? Your my grand-daughter?!" Washu said as she tried to get her balance. "I will not tell anyone who you are"  
"Thank you grand-mother" Akira said as she hugged Washu.  
Washu was gasping for air and tried to get out "You have a grip like Ryoko's...."  
Akira let go of Washu and said "I'm sorry."  
"Why are you here?" Washu asked.  
"That I cannot tell you....." Akira paused. "At least not yet. Not untill my father has told my mother he loves her. If I tell them I am their child I may not be born."   
Washu nodded as she and Akira left the room. Everyone looked at the mysterious child and gasped.  
"Who is that, Miss Washu?" Ayeka asked.  
"Her name is Akira. Where is Tenchi and Ryoko?" Washu asked.  
"I heard them saying I love you to each other." Sasami replied.  
"Are you ok with that Miss Ayeka?" Washu asked looking at Ayeka.  
" I'm quite fine" Ayeka replied.  
"I will tell them when Tenchi and Ryoko get in" Akira said.  
Tenchi and Ryoko came strolling in moments later.  
"Who is that Washu?" Tenchi asked.  
"She'll tell you in a few moments if you wait." Washu replied not wanting to watch them.  
"My name is Akira Hakubi Masaki" Akira said. "Tenchi and Ryoko are my parents."  
Tenchi and Ryoko's jaw dropped 10 ft.  
"D-daughter????" Ryoko and Tenchi said in unisen.  
Akira nodded and replied "I hope this isn't a shock to any of you."  
"You do look like Ryoko" Tenchi said as he slumped into the chair.  
"You used to say that all the time" Akira replied.  
"What do you mean used to?" Tenchi asked.  
"I wonder if she can fly and do all the stuff I can do" Ryoko said quietly to herself. "I wonder if she can create the light hawk wings,"  
"Can I ask you something Akira?" Washu asked.  
"Anything Grandmother." Akira replied facing Washu.  
"Can you create Light hawk Wings?" Washu asked.  
"I have been lately." Akira replied.  
----------  
Author's Note: Done with Chapter one. please r&r. thanks bye  
  
  
  



End file.
